Kemana Senyum Sehunnie?
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan
Author : Zhou Si Yu

Judul : Kemana Senyum Sehunnie?

Cast : -Oh Se Hoon

\- Lu Han

\- Kim Joon Myun

Twitter: khalisah_es

Main Cast : Semua member EXO

Genre : Sad, Brothership

Abstrak cerita : Senyum Sehun menghilang setelah kejadian itu, dia lebih sering menyendiri dan menangis dikamarnya. Semua member sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk tersenyum dihadapan EXO-L tetapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Notes : Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO-Baby Don't Cry dan foto-foto Sehun sesudah Lu Han keluar. Cast milik SM.E dan orang tuanya saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

Kemana Senyum Sehunnie?

Di dorm EXO yang tenang, bahkan sangat tenang. Semua member terhanyut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, dua orang pembuat keributan pun tidak membuat keributan sama sekali.

"Cukup!" ucap namja bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo, "Kenapa kalian semua seperti ini? Aku lebih menyukai dorm berantakan karena perbuatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol daripada melihat kalian saling berjauhan" lanjut D.O menahan air matanya dan pergi dari ruang tengah itu masuk ke kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dibanting oleh D.O, semua yang ada disana hanya diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun begitu juga dengan pemimpin mereka, Suho.

"Suho hyung, kenapa kita semua saling berjauhan? Kenapa kita tidak seperti dulu, sebelum Luhan hyung pergi dia berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaga Sehun. Bukan mendiamkan Sehun" ucap Lay sambil menghapus air matanya, Xiumin yang ada disamping Lay langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkan lelaki manis itu.

PRANGGGG!

Semua member yang ada di ruang tengah terkejut mendengar sebuah pecahan kaca dari kamar Suho.

"Suho hyung, itu pasti Sehun yang mengamuk lagi" ucap Chen yang mulai khawatir dengan adik termuda mereka itu.

"Sehun? Sehunnie, pintunya di kunci lagi" gumam Suho yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

BRAKK!

PRANGGG!

"SEHUN?! OH SE HOON!" pekik Suho dari luar

"LUHAN, KAU JAHAT LUHAN. KAU BILANG TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Xiumin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Pintunya dikunci hyung" jawab Suho

"Kita dobrak saja!" suruh Xiumin, yang langsung diangguki Suho

"1...2...3..." teriak mereka berdua, tapi mereka gagal membuka pintu itu "Coba lagi Suho" ucap Xiumin. "1...2...3..." teriak mereka berdua, pintu berhasil dibuka.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kamar yang sudah berantakan semua barang-barang berantakan, tapi untuk Suho itu tidak penting. Yang penting buat dia sekarang hanya adik kecilnya.

"Sehunnie, kamu dimana?" panggil Suho yang tidak melihat Sehun dimana-mana.

"Hiks..hiks..hikss..Lu..hiks..han..hiks..hyu..." tangis Sehun yang pecah masuk kependengaran Suho.

Suho langsung menuju arah suara, di samping lemari pakaian mereka. Suho membelalakan matanya melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan darah dimana-mana.

"Astaga! Sehun?" pekik Suho, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Xiumin hyung Sehun disini" panggil Suho.

Xiumin yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung berlari mendatangi arah suara itu, ekspresi Xiumin tidak beda jauh dengan Suho. "Cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit" suruh Xiumin yang membopong tubuh Sehun.

"Lu...lu..han..hyuu..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga, Sehun disaat seperti ini saja hanya Luhan yang ada dipikirannya" guman Xiumin

SKIP

Semua member EXO sudah ada di rumah sakit, menunggu pemberitahuan tentang adik termuda mereka itu. Setengah jam kemudian, keluarlah seorang lelaki paruh baya memakai pakaian serba putih.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok?" tanya Suho yang langsung menyambar donkter itu.

"Dia masih dalam keadaan kritis, diantara kalian semua siapa yang bernama Luhan. Dari tadi saudara Sehun selalu memanggil nama Luhan" ucap dokter itu

"Saya Luhan, dok" ucap lelaki cantik, semua member disana membelalakkan matanya melihat lelaki di depan mereka, tidak percaya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Suho sinis

"Sehun adikku Suho,..."

"Kau bilang adik, huh?! Apa kau tahu kenapa dia selama ini?! Apa kau tau kalau dia frustasi setelah tau semuanya?!" jawab Suho yang sudah marah.

"Suho, tenanglah. Lu, cepat kau masuk Sehun membutuhkanmu!" suruh Xiumin yang masih berusaha menenangkan Suho yang ingin menampar Luhan.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh dia" ancam Suho

Plak!

Semua yang disana membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan yang terjadi di depan mereka, Xiumin yang cuma diam dihari-hari biasanya bisa menampar Suho.

"Xiumin hyung..." gumam Lay yang sudah memeluk Chen, karena cuma dia member satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dibentak.

"Sehun itu membutuhkan Luhan, kenapa kau bersikap egois seperti itu huh?! Cuma Luhan yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang, apa kau bisa membuat Sehun tenang selama ini?! Harusnya kau jangan membentak Luhan dihadapan Lay, aku juga tidak akan membentakmu seperti ini kalau bukan karena sikap mu itu" tegas Xiumin yang sudah habis kesabaran. "Sekarang kau, Lay, Chen, dan Kai pulanglah dulu. Tenangkan D.O yang masih marah dan antar dia kesini untuk membawakan makanan" suruh Xiumin.

SKIP

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau seperti ini? Maafkan hyung yah, gara-hara hyung kamu jadi seperti ini?" ucap Luhan lembut

"Kau tau tidak Sehunnie, hyung tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Hyung tau keadaanmu yang berantakan selama ini, setiap hyung lihat Showcase kalian di Beijing, hyung tidak pernah lihat senyum Sehunnie lagi. Kemana senyum Sehunnie?" lanjut Luhan yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening.

Sudah empat hari Sehun dirawat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sehunnie, besok tanggal 12 April. Itu ulang tahunmu Sehunnie, kau sudah dewasa Sehunnie, hyung selalu dukung kamu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Luhan lembut

Keesokan harinya pada tanggal 12 April 2015 tepat hari ulang tahun Sehun, tapi Sehun masih tidak sadarkan diri dari komanya.

"Sehunnie, selamat ulang tahun. Ini hyung bawakan kamu kado buat kamu, cepat bangun Sehunnie. Maafkan hyung, besok hyung tidak bisa datang kesini lagi menemani Sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang sudah meneteskan airmata tetapi senyum masih terpatri di bibir cerrynya.

Flashback On

"Tuan Lu..." panggil lelaki dengan pakaian serba putih berwibawa

"Bagaimana dok? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya lelaki yang duduk dihadapan namja berwibawa tadi, Luhan

"Maafkan saya Tuan Lu, daya tahan tubuh anda betul-betul menurun drastis akhir-akhir ini. Penyakit kanker otak yang menimpa anda sudah memasuki studiom lanjut" ucap dokter itu pelan

"Jadi seperti itu. Saya punya permintaan dok..." ucap Luhan dengan memaksakan senyumnya

"Tentu" ucap dokter itu

flashback off

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, Suho-ya?" tanya Luhan yang baru keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan tidak ikut menemui dokter

"Kinerja jantungnya semakin hari, semakin menurun hyung. Dalam waktu 2 hari dia tidak sadar kita akan melepaskan semua alat-alat dari tubuhnya" jelas Suho lirih menahan tangisnya

"Aniya, dia akan selamat Suho-ya. Tenang saja" ucap Luhan menyemangati semua member yang ada disana

SKIP

2 hari kemudian

"Eughh..." lenguh suara seseorang yang baru bangun

"Kau sudah sadar Sehunnie?" tanya seorang lelaki berwajah malaikat, Suho

"Suho hyung, aku dimana?" tanya Sehun

"Kau dirumah sakit Sehunnie selama satu minggu ini kamu kritis" jelas Suho yang menahan tangisnya

"Kenapa mata hyung bengkak? Apa yang terjadi selama aku koma?" tanya Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan sifat hyungnya yang selalu tegar itu

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, istirahatlah. Hyung akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa mu dulu" ucap Suho agar adiknya itu tidak khawatir, "Maafkan hyung..." gumam Suho

author prov end

Sehun prov

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku koma? Aku merasa seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka semua.

Aku juga merasa tanganku seperti di pegang Luhan hyung orang yang paling aku rindukan. Tapi dimana dia sekarang? Ku lihat pintu ruang rawatku terbuka, pasti ada yang datang menjengukku lagi. Siapa yang datang? Bukannya member EXO sedang interview di sebuah radio?

Aku membelalakan mataku melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku. Dia...

"Hai, Sehunnie" sapa lelaki itu kepadaku

"Kris hyung..." ucapku dengan nada pelan, "Hyung tau darimana aku dirawat disini?"

"Dari seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupmu, hyung tau Sehunnie yang kau harapkan datang bukan hyung tapi rusa cantik itu" ucap Kris hyung yang membuatku bertambah merindukannya

"Maaf Sehunnie tapi dia tidak bisa datang..." ucapan Kris hyung membuat hatiku sakit lagi runtuh sudah pertahanan ku agar tidak menangis lagi, "Jangan menangis Sehunnie, dia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Dia bilang ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, dia ingin memberikannya langsung tapi dia tidak bisa. Cepat sembuh Sehunnie, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Kris hyung yang langsung memelukku.

Sehun Prov end

Author prov

Perlahan-perlahan tangis Sehun mereda, pelukan erat yang diberikan Kris pun sudah melonggar.

"Hyung terima kasih sudah mengantar ini untukku" ucap Sehun pelan

"Kau adikku Sehunnie, sampai kapanpun kau tetap adikku. Maafkan hyung yang meninggalkan kalian, ini kado dari hyung. Simpan baik-baik yah, hyung pergi dulu meneger hyung sudah menunggu" jelas Kris

"Iya, hati-hati hyung" ucap Sehun

Pintu sudah tertutup Sehun membuka kado pemberian Kris dan Luhan, Kris memberikannya sebuah kalung berbentuk simbol telepati Luhan dengan simbol angin Sehun ditengahnya. Sedangkan Luhan memberikannya sebuah memo dan mp3. Sehun membaca satu persatu memo itu

Hari 1

Sehunnie, maafkan hyung

Gara-gara hyung kau jadi seperti ini

Cepat bangun Sehunnie

hyung janji akan mengembalikan senyum Sehunnie yang sempat hilang

"Benarkah janji hyung itu..."gumam Sehun buliran bening itu kembali mengalir

Hari 2

Sehunnie, kenapa belum sadar juga?

Hyung menunggumu

Hyung mau menceritakan semua yang hyung rahasiakan

Senyum Sehunnie harus kembali bagaimanapun caranya hyung lakukan

Yang penting Sehunnie bangun

"Hunnie sudah bangun hyung" gumam Sehun lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir sangat deras

Hari 3

Buka dong matanya Sehunnie

Hyung rindu senyum dimata Sehunnie

Sehunnie pasti mendengar suara hyung 'kan?

Jangan membuat hyung mencubit Hunnie, Hunnie taukan hyung itu gemas melihat muka Hunnie yang sedang tidur

"Hunnie merindukan cubitan hyung" ucap Sehun lirih

Hari 4

Hunnie

Kenapa jantung Hunnie semakin melemah?

Jangan tinggalkan hyung Hunnie

Apa semarah itukah Hunnie dengan Hannie?

Maafkan hyung yah

Sekarang hyung tau bagaimana rasanya jadi Hunnie

Maaf Oh Se Hoon

"Hunnie sudah memaafkan Hannie.." ucap Sehun dengan senyum menghiasi bibir cherrynya, senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dimana-mana

Ini sudah hari ke-4 Tuan Oh

Tapi kenapa belum sadar juga?

Tangan hyung sudah kedinginan, memegang tanganmu yang dingin ini

Hyung mau tangan Hunnie yang hangat bukan dingin

Cepat sadar Hunnie

Kalau Hunnie mau balas kecewa Hunnie, silakan saja

Tapi jangan dengan cara meninggalkan hyung

"Hunnie tidak meninggalkan Tuan Lu"

Hari 5

Selamat Ulang Tahun Oh Se Hoon

Ini hyung bawakan kado untuk Hunnie

Ayo bangun cepat buka kadonya

Hunnie kan senang dengan kado dari hyung?

Ini kadonya Hunnie, hyung titip ke Kris ya

Selamat ulang tahun Hunnie^^

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku. Kris hyung terima kasih juga" ucap Sehun sendirian

Setelah selesai membaca memo dari Luhan, Sehun memasangkan earphone ke telinganya untuk mendengarkan mp3 yang diberikan Luhan. Sehun menekan tombol MAIN terdengar suara merdu Luhan dengan lagu EXO-Baby Don't Cry versi Korea dan China yang dinyanyikan Luhan sendirian, air mata Sehun sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sehun ingin memainkan lagu itu lagi tapi terdengar suara Luhan berbicara

 **Hai Sehunnie,**

 **Ketika kau mendengar mp3 ini berarti hyung sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Hyung minta maaf, maafkan hyung yah Sehunnie. Hyung pergi karena penyakit kanker otak stadium lanjut, maafkan hyung Sehun. Jangan menangis lagi hyung mohon, hyung rindu senyum Sehunnie. Kemana perginya senyum Hunnie yang dulu? Hyung kejam Sehunnie, andai hyung adalah lelaki yang berbeda, hyung pasti menjadikan ini sebuah lelucon dan menghapus semua luka dengan cinta. Senyummu itu seperti sinar matahari, keindahan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Kita sudah berada diambang perpisahan, rasanya itu sangat perih. Tapi Sehun, hyung mohon tolong tersenyum lagi walaupun hyung sudah tidak ada. Hyung masih ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, hyung mohon jangan menangis lagi tetaplah tersenyum demi hyung. Sehunnie jadilah rumah untuk jantung hyung, sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya Oh Se Hoon.**

 **Selamat tinggal^^**

Tangis Sehun pecah seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung... Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah tahu penyakit hyung, maafkan aku yang terus memaksa hyung tetap bersamaku. Aku yang kejam bukan hyung..." ucap Sehun di tangisnya

Suho langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar suara tangis Sehun.

"Hyung...Luhan hyung tidak kejam, yang kejam itu aku" ucap Sehun

Suho yang mendengar hanya bisa menangis melihat Sehun, begitu juga member lain.

"Hyung, aku janji akan seperti dulu lagi. Di dalam tubuhku ada organ penting milik Luhan hyung yang harus dijaga, aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi" ucap Sehun pelan tetapi dengan keyakinan

"Iya, Sehunnie" ucap Suho

SKIP

Sudah satu minggu Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit, sekarang dia ada di Beijing menemui seseorang yang sudah terbaring di sana.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Luhan hyung, Selamat Ulang tahun. Terima kasih Luhan hyung, kau hyung yang sangat luar biasa. Aku merindukanmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku akan tersenyum demi hyung, hyung berbahagialah disana, aku pulang dulu" ucap Sehun

Tanpa disadari oleh Sehun, siluet putih itu sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehunnie"

END


End file.
